remind me of you
by june88
Summary: alternate universe. I'm not really good with summaries, just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Han Solo hated parties, specially the ones where instead of having fun all the guests ever talk about is business, business and more business. Being in this party makes him wish he was still a smuggler going from one bar to another and having fun with the ladies. Instead he was sitting by himself waiting for his partner Lando Calrissian to show up. He was the one good with this sort of things not him.

When Han visited Lando in Bespin four years ago during one of his runs, he talked Han into going to business with him. Han agreed thinking that he could make at least a few credits out of it but he didn't expect it turn into one of the biggest ship companies in all of Coruscant. It was good because he doesn't have to smuggle anymore and can buy whatever he wants but the job isn't as exciting nor as fun, actually it was kinda boring. But hey at least he's making lots of credits.

Han was scanning the room looking at some of the women there that can make this waiting stuff more enjoyable when he spotted her. Unlike the other women who are engrossed with talking to their friends, more like gossiping, this one was sitting at a table by herself looking as bored as he was. It doesn't hurt that she' also beautiful although she kinda look familiar but he can't remember where he saw her.

"is this seat taken?" he asked from behind her.

She turned around and gave him a smile then said "yes"

"well what about the one on your right?"

"taken"

"doesn't matter I'll just sit on the floor then" he moved the chair on her left and sat on the floor beside her.

"are you crazy? get up!"

"but all the seats are taken"

"well there are other tables here"

"but I want it at this table"

"fine" she said exasperated "you can sit in that chair"

"thank you"

Han grabbed the chair and sat to her left. They sat quietly for a couple of minutes with Han looking at her trying to place where he's seen her before and her trying her best to ignore him when… "I know you!" he exclaimed "your that senator. I knew you look familiar"

Turning to him, "Leia Skywalker"

"Han Solo"

"nice to meet you Mr. Solo"

"please just call me Han"

"very well. Now if you'll excuse me" leia stood up and was about to walk away when Han grab her left hand and stopped her "what is it Mr Solo?"

"well I just met the famous Leia Skywalker and I can't miss this chance to ask her to dance with me."

"I'm sorry but I don't think she wants to dance with you"

"then will you dance with me?"

"I don't even know you"

"you know my name and beside I'm only asking you for a dance not your hand in marriage"

"one dance"

"one dance"

They slowly made their way into the dance floor with Han still holding her hand. When they reached the center of the floor the song changed to a slow one and Leia tugged on his hand, "maybe we can wait for another one"

"why? Don't know how to dance to this kind of songs?" he asked with that grin of his.

"no!"

"then let's dance"

Han put his hand around her waist pulling her close while the other held her hand and placed it against his chest.

"So Mr. Solo, tell me more about you"

"I told you just call me Han"

"then tell me more about you Han"

"you familiar with Calrissian and Solo Enterprise?"

"yes"

"I'm the solo part"

The two continued to dance till the end of the song then leia excused herself.

"one more dance?"

"we only agreed for one remember"

"hey you can't blame a guy for trying"

Leia smiled "it was nice to meet you Mr. Solo"

Laughing "It was a pleasure to meet you Senator Skywalker"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leia Skywalker was having one of those days where she doesn't have any senate sessions so instead she is stuck in her office doing paperwork. She'd rather be stuck in a boring meeting if it would get her out of this. She was in the middle of reading another proposal when her intercom beeped.

"there someone here to see you Ms. Leia" he assistant announced.

"who is it?"

"its Mr. Han Solo ma'am"

'What is he doing here?' Leia did a little research about him last night when she got home and found out that not only was he a businessman but it seems that he's also one of the most eligible bachelors in all of coruscant according to coruscant times and in all of the galaxy according to holo daily. She also found out that he's corellian and one of his hobbies aside from building and flying ships is dating famous holo stars. It's because of this that the public got to know him and the press interested in him.

"let him in" she said reluctantly

Han Solo walked inside her office holding a bouquet of flowers and looking as handsome as he did last night. Even with his hair all messy and his shirt wrinkled with a leather jacket over it.

"hey"

"hi Mr….Han"

Han smiled and walked closer "this is for you" handing her the flowers which happens to be her favorite, night blooming jasmine.

"I hope you like it. It was the only one in the store that's already arranged and wrapped and the guy in there was about to go on his lunch break"

"no I love it, actually its my favorite. Thank you"

"good. I thought you might not like it"

"what can I do for you?"

"I was in the building doing some business and I saw your name on the directory board downstairs, so I bought the flowers and thought I'd drop by"

"well thank you again for the flowers"

"are you free for lunch?"

Leia smiled, "I'm sorry I just have a lot of work to do"

"c'mon its just lunch not the whole day, besides I already ask Lisa and found out that your schedule is free for the whole day so you can just continue your work when we get back"

"your on a first name basis now with my assistant"

"yup, she's pretty"

"she's married…with two kids"

"so?"

"cute"

"thank you. I know" and showed his trademark grin

"fine I'll go to lunch with you"

"great lets go"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lunch was an enjoyable affair and Leia actually found herself enjoying Han's company. He was funny, charming and a gentleman. She also likes that he jokes with her, a lot of people are afraid to do that, they think that just because she is a senator she doesn't have a sense of humor.

Han also found having lunch with Leia fun. She is definitely different from the other women that he meets, she eats meat instead of a salad and she isn't afraid to tell him what she thinks. He likes that even though she came from a rich and prominent family she still works hard to get where she is now.

"I can't believe this place is close to my office and I've never eaten here before" said Leia who was seated across from Han in a small table at the farthest side of the café.

"that's because you always eat at the office cafeteria" han laughed

"I do not….or maybe I do. Its just I don't really have that much time so I only have a couple of minutes for lunch"

"well you have a free schedule today so you can have an hour lunch"

"its been an hour. I didn't even noticed" she said checking her chrono and just like Han said they've been here for over an hour already.

"that means you enjoyed lunch" he smiled "you enjoyed it, right?"

"yes, thank you again."

"well ready to go?"

"yes"

Han paid the bill and together they walked toward the entranced but stopped at the door when they saw the paparazzi with their cameras already taking pictures and waiting for them to step out.

"Stars! Cant they just leave us alone for once!" Han said getting annoyed

"well you ready to go out there?" Leia asked before putting her sunglasses on. 'thank god Winter made me buy this big sunglasses'

"yeah lets go and get out of here"

When they stepped outside the paparazzi started shouting questions at them while taking more pictures. Han has both of his arms around Leia to protect her from the paparazzi because they were to close to them and he's afraid they might hit her with their camera. The guards from the café also stepped out and helped keep the paparazzi out of their way as they made their way to his speeder parked across the street.

"Han are you and the senator a couple now?"

"Seanator Skywalker how did you and Mr. Solo met?"

"are you on a date?"

The paparazzi kept asking question even though he and leia were already inside his speeder. When he saw that Leia was already strapped in, he started the engine and got out of their fast.

"I'm so sorry about that Leia" apologized Han.

"don't worry about it. It's not your fault and I really did have a good time"

"well maybe we could do it again"

"sure"

All too soon they were back at Leia's office building and she was telling him goodbye

"thanks again for lunch Han. I enjoyed it"

"I enjoyed it too"

"Bye Mr. Solo"

"Bye Senator Skywalker"

They both shared a smile then Leia walked inside. Han waited to make sure she was safe inside before heading off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"hi Lisa!"

"Leia, how was lunch?" greeted her assistant

"it was…okay"

"I can't believe you know Han Solo. My daughter has a huge crush on him and if I wasn't married…ugh"

Leia laughed "so did anyone called?"

"yes your boyfriend"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Good? Bad? Continue? Stop? Tell me! ; )


	2. Chapter 2

"Explain"

Leia looked up from her desk to see her best friend, Winter, threw a magazine on her desk then stand in font of it with her hands on her hips. Leia looked at the magazine on her desk, on the cover was the picture of her and Han leaving the café with big letters across it **NEW "IT" COUPLE**

"care to explain this?" 

"its nothing, it not true. We just went to lunch, thats all"

"you sure it's just lunch?"

"yes and he was a gentleman the whole time"

"okay. Tell me is he really as gorgeous in person as he looks in magazines?"

"winter!"

"what? I was just curious and you…you knew him and never introduced me before?" she said incredulously.

"I just met him a couple of days ago"

"well…?"

"this stays between us?"

"do you even have to ask" winter said while rolling her eyes

"okay"

"LEIA!"

"okay…he was…much more gorgeous in person"

"you are so lucky!" then dropped at the chair in front of Leia's desk

"winter, remember Alex, your soon to be husband" she laughed

"well I still have six days before that, hey want to go to dinner?"

"sure, give me fifteen minutes"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lando shouted at his ear "why are you still in bed?"

"hangover. Would you please get out of my room, how did you get in anyway?"

"Chewie let me in." he explained then got on top of his bed then started jumping up and down making Han's head worse.

"LANDO!"

"read this" Lando handed him a magazine while still jumping on his bed

Han looked at the cover then threw it on the floor "not true, now get out"

Lando stopped jumping and looked Han in the eye trying to judge if he was telling him the truth, satisfied that he was, he started jumping on the bed again "get up were going out"

"Lando hangover remember"

"then drink coffee. C'mon I've spent the entire week going from one meeting to the next doing some serious ass kissing. Now I want to spend my Friday night getting drunk and having my ass kissed"

"ALRIGHT! NOW GET OUT!"

"okay"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"you said dinner" Leia shouted at Winter

Instead of going to a nice restaurant to relax and catch up, Winter instead chose to go to a club where the music is so loud she can't even hear herself think. Worse, Winter's fiancée Alex is there too leaving Leia with nobody to talk to…okay so they were trying to talk to her but she was just ignoring them.

"c'mon Leia just enjoy yourself and stop thinking"

"you guys enjoy yourself I'm leaving" standing up from their booth and headed to the door

"wait!" winter grabbed her hands " okay we can leave"

"no no, you and alex stay here and enjoy, its okay"

"you sure?"

"yes I'm fine. Call me tomorrow?"

Winter smiled, "yes, and I will take you to lunch tomorrow and this time will go to nice and quiet restaurant."

"you better, bye"

"bye"

Leia was almost at the door when someone put their arms over her shoulder. She was about to kick the guy where it hurts when someone grab him off of her.

"I'm so sorry miss" he said while trying to hold on to his friend who was slowly slipping to the floor

"Han"

He looked up, "Leia" then dropped Lando to the floor

"need help?"

"sure"

"what's he's name?" holding Lando's left arm and draping it over her shoulder

"meet Lando Calrissian" 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Han and Leia dropped Lando on the backseat of Han's speeder then Han locked the door.

"you'll just leave him there?"

"I'll have my friend take care of him. This is payback for what he did to me earlier."

"how will you get home?" 

"I'll call a cab"

"well…I can drive you home if you want?"

"no, you already helped me with him"

"then buy me dinner and were even" she smiled

"okay" he laughed then they began to walked to Leia's speeder

"you left the window open right?" she asked

"oh stars!" then Han ran back to his speeder leaving Leia laughing behind him

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

tell me what you think. (please don't gut me like a fish! Ha ha)


End file.
